satellaviewfandomcom-20200214-history
BS Super Mario Collection
BS Super Mario Collection (ＢＳスーパーマリオコレクション) is a remake of Super Mario Collection for the Satellaview. The game was released in four installments as a Soundlink game entry. General Differences/Additions *There are new icons on the map screen: a Fire Flower icon, and a Coin Ship icon, which may have the same function as the original ships, but looks different. *Toad's House is now just a screen where the player selects the treasure chest, rather than having Mario actually walk to the chest and open it. *There is a timer in the bottom left of the screen that counts how long the game has been played. *At the beginning of each world, there is a list of all the levels, and a picture with dialog underneath it.KiddoCabbusses. Where's the rest of this, NicoNicoDouga? - BS Super Mario Collection 1. Satellablog. 13 May 2008. *Warps are accessible as normal in both Dai-1-shuu and Dai-4-shuu, but the player is sent back to his/her current world when a life is lost. *Aside from normal gameplay, there are also score-based mechanics, unique to SMC: **Coin Ships, exclusive to Dai-2-shuu and Dai-3-shuu, unlock after 50,000 points. **The player only has one chance to clear a Coin Ship. Even if one loses a life, it won't be accessible again after exiting from that location, so it is possible to lose a Chest containing a rare item. **Once a player has reached 100,000 points, he/she will be able to go one world or section ahead, as proven by Kiddo Cabbuses. KiddoCabbusses. Where’s the rest of this, NicoNicoDouga? – BS Super Mario Collection 1. Satellablog. 13 May 2008. Installment Info Dai-1-shuu: Mario transverses a SMB3-like overworld to enter SMB1 Worlds 1 through 5 initially. In the meantime, voice commentary is supplied by Mario and Yuuki Nae, a Satellaview Radio Personality. Dai-2-shuu: Mario explores Worlds 1 through 3 designed in SMB3 style and with his SMB3 powerups. (as evident by Conn's patch, with Dai-3-shuu being the base) Dai-3-shuu: Mario explores Worlds 4 through 6 designed in SMB3 style and with his SMB3 powerups.KiddoCabbusses. Fun with Youtube – I’m uping Satellaview ROM gameplay!. Satellablog. 22 December 2010. Dai-4-shuu: Mario transverses a SMB3-like overworld to enter worlds from the Lost Levels, or Japan's SMB2. Worlds 1 through 5 are initially accessible. (estimate) Release Date Info Being episodic, BS Super Mario Collection was released on a weekly basis. Info on the four releases:Kameb. サウンドリンクゲーム一覧. The Satellaview History Museum. -- A list of Satellaview Soundlink games, arranged in order of release date. The timeframe they initially broadcasted was likely 7PM. The programs may have re-aired a various amount of times, but more indepth schedules are necessary to know exactly how many. Music The Satellaview's Soundlink-capabilities allowed music to be streamed via Satellite radio. This game used this to enhance it's soundtrack with songs that could not be performed via the Super Famicom's soundchips. As the game played, music from the Super Mario World Soundtrack and Super Mario Bros. 1, 2, 3, Hop! Step! Jump! - as well as strangely-picked licensed music would play in place of standard Super Mario music. Some of the licensed music choices include "The Power of Love" by Huey Lewis and The News and "The NeverEnding Story" External links [http://kiddocabbusses.nothingforfree.com/BS-X/BSSuperMarioCol1-1.flv Some video of BS Super Mario Collection Dai-1-shuu's broadcast.] This shows some gameplay and the accompanying audio. References Category:Games Category:SoundLink